The present invention generally relates to an arrangement for setting a copy paper feeding cassette into a paper feeding part of a copying apparatus or the like.
Generally, for feeding out copy papers by a paper feeding roller in the paper feeding part of a copying machine, etc., such an arrangement is required that can push upwards copy papers accommodated in the copy paper cassette. Therefore, in a prior art copying machine, a lever-like pushing arm is provided in the copy paper feeding part, and it is so arranged that a point of action of the pushing arm pushes upwards the rear face of a paper tray loading copy papers thereon within the paper feeding cassette. However, in the prior art cassette setting arrangement, since the pushing arm is always stretched by a spring so as to push up the paper tray, when the paper feeding cassette is to be taken out of the copying machine, it should be done after the pushing arm is pressed down by a lever or the like. Therefore, it is inconvenient that the prior art arrangement needs complicated operation for setting or taking the paper feeding cassette in or out of the copying machine. Moreover, since the operation for moving the lever or the like requires considerable work, it may be a trouble to the operator of the copying machine, particularly, to an operator of the copying machine.